Un peu de jalousie éveille un amour heureux qui s'endort
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: Nami n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Zoro est piqué à vif par la jalousie sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Two-Shot sur le ZoNa. Petite précision : présence de Lemon dans la seconde partie.
1. Chapter 1

_"Un peu de jalousie éveille un amour heureux qui s'endort" _

_Madame Deshoulières_

* * *

><p><strong>BonjourBonsoir, lecteur ou bien lectrice, voici mon deuxième écrit sur le ZoNa, c'est un Two-Shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus que le précédent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Première partie<strong>_

* * *

><p>-"Hey Nami, tu pourrais pas arrêter de brailler deux secondes ?! Y en a qui essaye de dormir."<p>

L'œil à peine entrouvert, Zoro venait de souffler sa provocation d'un ton railleur. Il était comme d'habitude appuyé dans un coin en tailleur, avec l'intention ferme de roupiller même s'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi.

Ladite rousse se tourna vers l'épéiste, abandonnant sa course pour attraper Luffy en faisant rapidement glisser ses talons sur les planches de bois. Un sourire empli de défi se dessina sur le visage de Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la provoquer pour la moindre broutille. En plus il n'y avait que Robin, Chopper et Luffy. Le cuistot ne pourrait donc pas les interrompre avec sa morale de gentleman à la noix et il pourrait garder l'attention de Nami sur lui un peu plus longtemps.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, elle lui adressa un regard assassin mais ne prononça pas la moindre phrase. Il en profita donc pour la jauger rapidement du regard.

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres légèrement pincées, une expression à la fois lasse et rancunière figeait ses traits. Sa chevelure flamboyante, laissée libre, tombait sur ses épaules. Le soleil d'un côté et l'ombre de l'autre ne finissaient pas de jouer sur ses ondulations, sublimant jusqu'à la plus fine de ses mèches et éclaircissant davantage son teint pâle. Elle portait son haut de bikini fétiche, qui attirait le regard de n'importe quel homme, de par l'affriolante poitrine qu'il cachait juste partiellement. Sa fine taille et son ventre plat invitaient les yeux à descendre encore, pour buter contre ses jolies hanches saillantes à demi-découvertes, et enfin rencontrer son jean serré qui la moulait parfaitement. _Outrageusement sexy_ fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il put formuler à cette vue, bien sûr plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

Revenu à la réalité, il la regarda dans les yeux. C'était un peu étrange, d'habitude elle aurait démarrée au quart de tour et lui aurait foutu son poing dans le crâne. Au lieu de ça elle restait plantée devant lui. Elle devait fulminer intérieurement, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne disait rien ? Ça voulait dire qu'il avait fini par l'ennuyer ? Qu'elle ne répondrait plus jamais à ses petites provocations ? Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'elle ne s'intéresserait plus à lui, provoqua des picotements dans sa poitrine. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si, lui, s'intéressait à elle, enfin...Peut-être -juste- un peu. Comment ne pas s'intéresser à une fille aussi séduisante ?

-"T'as enfin compris que c'était mieux pour tout le monde que tu la fermes ? Qu'on en a tous marre de te supporter ?" continua-t-il en réponse au silence de la rouquine.

Elle soupira longuement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour me chercher, Zoro."

Cela le surprit d'autant plus, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle lui parlait si calmement et si patiemment. Sa voix était même un peu triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

- "Eh bah c'était pas "le bon moment" non plus pour faire ta gueularde." dit-t-il sèchement.

-"Je...je pensais que _toi _contrairement à Luffy tu pourrais me lâcher quand ça ne va pas." A ce moment deux légères auréoles rosées vinrent colorer ses joues, puis elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air dépité. "Tsss, comment un crétin comme toi pourrait comprendre que ..?! Laisse tomber !"

Alors là il était paumé. Elle détala sans qu'il n'eut le temps d'émettre un son. Luffy la regarda partir aussi largué par la situation que Zoro.

-"Nami est ...malade ?" demanda-t-il à Robin en penchant naïvement la tête d'un côté. C'était la seule explication possible pour le brun et ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part.

Celle-ci délaissa son livre un instant pour s'adresser gentiment à son capitaine :

-"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste temporaire." ajouta-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire qui eut fini d'achever les inquiétudes de Luffy.

-"Et puis si Nami était malade je l'aurais déjà soigné !" s'exclama le petit renne d'une moue adorable, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez le chapeau de paille qui se remit à faire le pitre avec son camarade.

Quant à Zoro il était intrigué par la situation. Qu'y avait-il de "compliqué" avec Nami ? Elle avait juste pris la mouche un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude mais elle ne l'avait pas frappé...

Pour une fois il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle lui décoche un coup de poing. C'était bizarre, non ?

* * *

><p>En fait, il avait attendu l'occasion de trouver Robin seule pour lui demander ce qui se passait avec Nami. Parce que... Eh bien, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ! En effet elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce début d'après-midi et maintenant la journée commençait à toucher à sa fin.<p>

Il l'avait observé, et il la trouvait bien silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Elle avait discuté avec Robin mais avec un peu plus de réserve que d'habitude et chose étonnante...

Elle n'avait pas repoussé Sanji une seule fois !

Non, elle avait accepté ses jérémiades, ses petits cocktails et ses tentatives de séduction. Tout ça avec un petit sourire et le bretteur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement devant ce spectacle.

Robin le fixa, avec cet éternel sourire poli qui était toujours impossible à déchiffrer. Il ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans sa tête et c'était à la fois stupéfiant et inquiétant.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, le love cook était surement encore en train de faire la cour à la navigatrice, quelque part, sans doute près des mandariniers. Enfin temps qu'il n'était pas dans les parages, le bretteur avait carte blanche pour s'entretenir avec la brune.

Celle-ci, accoudée à la table, appuya son menton sur ses deux mains dont les doigts étaient imbriqués les uns sur les autres. Le marque-page de son livre reposait sur l'avant-dernière page. Elle avait dévoré l'ouvrage assez épais en une après-midi.

Zoro détourna les yeux du bouquin pour croiser le regard de l'archéologue qui le fixait toujours. Il cherchait ses mots, il ne voulait pas paraître maladroit ou mal-à-l'aise.

-"Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui prend à Nami pour qu'elle soit ...comme ça ?" dit-il d'une voix indifférente.

Les lèvres de Robin s'étirèrent encore plus.

-" Bien sûr que je le sais, et tu en as bien conscience puisque tu viens me le demander, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que tu te préoccupes de notre navigatrice ?"

Il souffla, ouais, bon, jouer les indifférents ne lui avait strictement pas été utile. Il se gratta le sommet du crâne et regarda le sol. Il n'en fallait pas plus à la brune pour comprendre qu'il n'assumait pas son attirance pour la navigatrice. Elle trouva ça tellement mignon qu'un petit rire lui échappa.

Zoro, légèrement vexé, commença à lui tourner le dos.

-"Voyons, ne le prend pas mal Zoro. A vrai dire je ne sais pas si je devrais te le confier. Enfin, puisque Nami l'a bien dit elle-même à notre cuisinier..."

Le bretteur se retourna immédiatement, les sourcils levés d'étonnement et la bouche à moitié entrouverte.

-"Depuis quand elle lui dit des choses à celui-là !?"

Robin n'aurait pas pu être plus fière de l'effet de ses paroles sur l'épéiste. Jaloux comme il était, c'était un jeu d'enfant de le taquiner. Ses réactions étaient si prévisibles. Elle avait bien vu la façon dont il dévisageait Sanji à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la rousse. L'évidence crevait les yeux, sauf pour les concernés.

-"C'est vrai que moi aussi je suis étonnée par cette soudaine proximité entre eux mais, comment dire, notre navigatrice avait en quelque sorte besoin d'une épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer. Bien entendu je suis là mais ma présence ne procure pas le même réconfort que celui d'un homme. Surtout d'un homme comme le cuisinier."

-"Nami a besoin d'être réconfortée et c'est vers ce cuistot qu'elle se tourne ? Tu veux rire !"

L'archéologue posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

-"Tu aurais préféré qu'elle se tourne vers toi ?"

C'est seulement en entendant cette phrase de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il réalisa que c'est ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Strictement aucun sens. Pour rien au monde il ne méritait d'être La personne qui réconforte Nami. Il ne faisait que la blessait. Quel idiot...

Le silence du bretteur en disait plus que long. Son regard continuait d'arpenter le sol.

-"Au final, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Nami alors ?" reprit-il soudainement.

La beauté brune prit son livre entre ses mains pour le fermer. Exécutant des mouvements lents, ce qui commençait à agacer l'épéiste. Celle-ci le savait très bien et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

-"Aujourd'hui c'est un jour un peu particulier." dit-elle enfin.

La mine de Robin était plus sombre alors il ne la coupa pas et attendit qu'elle continue.

-"C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Belmer." finit-elle par avouer.

-"Alors je pense que tu peux comprendre le genre de souvenirs que cela ravive chez elle, et donc, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment dans son assiette en ce moment." ajouta t-elle.

Il quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot, ce qui ne surprit pas le moins du monde la brune.

* * *

><p>La dernière gorgée, de sa troisième bouteille de rhum, finissait de s'écouler le long de son œsophage. Il se traita mentalement d'abrutis. Il avait froissé la rousse et maintenant elle ne lui adressait plus le moindre regard et encore moins la parole. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'en empêcher pour une fois ?<p>

C'était sûr qu'avec ça, il baissait dans l'estime de la navigatrice. Il aurait dû voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, d'ailleurs il l'avait vu.

Non, mais quel crétin ! Il en ratait pas une.

Et pis d'abord, comment il aurait pu le savoir, hein ? L'anniversaire de la mort de Belmer, ce n'est pas la chose la plus évidente du monde non plus.

Demain tout rentrera sans doute dans l'ordre et la rouquine reprendra son humeur habituelle. Elle repoussera Sanji comme elle le faisait toujours, et lui, il gagnera des bosses avec ses provocations. Ça ne devrait pas le tracasser autant, sa réaction était même un peu exagérée, s'énerver comme ça... Juste parce qu'elle l'ignorait...

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, outre sa propre attitude étrange, c'était le sourcil en vrille. Déjà qu'il lui tapait sur le système pratiquement tout le temps, mais là, là s'en était trop. Il ne voulait -et il ne pouvait- plus le voir à côté de Nami.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le lui avait dit, à lui ? Elle aurait pu en parler à tout le monde dans ce cas !

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait le frustrer, l'irriter, l'horripiler, l'excéder...

Alors il était monté dans la vigie en grognant pour aller s'adonner corps et âme à son entraînement. Il avait plus que besoin de se défouler. Quitte à faire souffrir chaque parcelles de ses muscles et à se noyer sous la sueur. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de s'entraîner sur un coup de nerf, il y procédait plutôt de façon sérieuse et régulière, et ce dans un seul but : augmenter sa force mentale et physique, non pas pour oublier que le cuistot devenait trop proche de la rousse.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se changer les idées, des tas de bribes de souvenirs revenaient en masse dans son esprit. L'image de la navigatrice s'y répercutait si nettement. Impossible de s'en défaire, à croire qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé.

Il se sentait stupide.

Il se sentait amoureux...

* * *

><p>Les joues de Nami prirent immédiatement une teinte rosée.<p>

-"Il était inquiet pour moi ? Tu es sûre de ça Robin ?" répéta t-elle encore une fois, se sentant surprise et flattée.

La brune lui lança un regard malicieux et Nami tourna la tête.

-"Enfin... Je m'en fout ! Il s'est encore comporté comme un imbécile avec moi !" répliqua-telle en remplaçant rapidement sa gêne par de la colère.

-"Il est dans la vigie en ce moment." dit posément Robin.

La rousse leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-"Et ? Tu penses que je devrais aller le voir ? C'est stupide..."

Intérieurement c'est exactement ce que l'archéologue avait en tête, et c'est exactement ce que Nami fit après leur conversation. Et après avoir vérifié trois fois que Robin ne la voyait pas se diriger vers la vigie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, en espérant réellement que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous lirez la seconde partie.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me ferait énormément plaisir !**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Un peu de jalousie éveille un amour heureux qui s'endort"_

_Madame Deshoulières._

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais juste vous prévenir auparavant, je n'ai jamais écrit de Lemon. Je suis donc novice dans ce domaine et j'espère que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée pour une première.<strong>

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

****Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Eiichiro Oda.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seconde partie :<em>**

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait un peu perdue et aussi angoissée. Là, à attendre sur le côté de l'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire au bretteur ? Et au final pourquoi était-elle venue ici ?<p>

Pour le voir...

Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le déranger dans son entrainement. On pouvait entendre le bruit des haltères, leurs cliquetis métalliques réguliers résonnaient en écho, elle prit une grande respiration et entra dans la pièce.

Zoro relâcha immédiatement ses poids, de masse conséquente, qui firent un bruit énorme au contact du sol, puis la dévisagea.

Nami avait imaginé qu'il l'ignorerait complètement, qu'elle passerait limite inaperçue mais elle était tombée à côté de la plaque. Le regard de l'épéiste était tellement concentré sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop sèche en venant à sa rencontre, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier la gêne de la rousse.

-"Ça te dérange à ce point que je vienne te voir ? " rétorqua t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

Il poussa un long soupir qui eut le don d'exaspérer Nami. L'épéiste semblait réfléchir, _en voilà une de nouveauté_ songea la navigatrice.

Zoro posa à nouveau son regard sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas un regard scrutateur ou même provocateur, c'était bien plus doux. Elle eut du mal à saisir ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant, une sorte de désir incontrôlé. Inconsciemment elle fit un pas en avant, le bretteur ne bougea pas, il la regardait toujours.

Il était tout simplement étonné de la voir ici, lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour se la sortir de la tête, c'était presque injuste, voilà qu'elle accourait auprès de lui comme par enchantement. Cela aurait dû le rassurer, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas définitivement tourné le dos, mais... Il lui en voulait. Il avait du mal à digérer cette histoire de "réconfort" avec Sanji. Il se sentait trahi, mis de côté, négligé... et surtout il prenait ça comme la confirmation ultime qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'apparemment elle préférait aller voir ailleurs et ça... Ça faisait mal.

Alors à quoi bon venir le voir ? Elle n'avait qu'à rester avec ce shitty cook !

Cependant en ce moment même, elle est à côté de lui et il ne veut pas la virer car ça ne change rien, il l'aime même si ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce putain d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle !

Ce putain d'amour qui le mettait maintenant dans une situation d'hésitation gênante.

Ce putain d'amour ingérable qui lui faisait faire et surtout dire n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait pas supporter ne plus être maître de lui-même mais ce putain d'amour était tenace. Ce putain d'amour qui le rendait nerveux à la limite de l'agressivité, qui lui donnait des sueurs supplémentaires et qui rendait son rythme cardiaque davantage rapide. Ce putain d'amour qui le rendait fou de jalousie. Ce putain d'amour qui n'était autre que le sentiment le plus pur jamais ressenti.

Et maintenant il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Le silence pesait, il entendait la respiration régulière de la navigatrice se faire de plus en plus proche. Il sentait ses propres mains devenir moites.

Il se rendit compte qu'uniquement quelques centimètres les séparait lorsqu'elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui mit un terme à sa petite rêverie.

-"Désolé." souffla t-il.

Il put aussitôt lire une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

-"J'ai pas été très sympa avec toi alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est..."

Elle le stoppa net en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres, ce second contact l'interrompit avec efficacité. Elle ne voulait pas entendre de sa bouche que Belmer était morte, elle le savait. C'était suffisant.

-"C'est rien." Sa phrase sonna faux, elle en avait conscience mais se persuada du contraire. Elle resserra alors sa prise sur l'épaule de Zoro, il pouvait sentir les ongles féminins caractéristiquement longs contre sa peau. Une frisson parcouru son échine et il aurait voulu sentir ces ongles ou plus particulièrement les mains auxquelles ils appartenaient passer sur tout son torse. Elle l'aguichait, du moins c'est ce qu'il interpréta dans ce geste. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre en sachant qu'elle avait accepter le numéro de séduction du sourcil en vrille.

-"Tu préfères ce satané shitty cook." Son intonation était l'incarnation de la jalousie et Nami le comprit tout de suite. Un franc sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-"C'est pour ça que tu as boudé dans ton coin toute la journée alors ?" ironisa t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé.

-"C'est toi qui m'évitais en t'amusant avec ce minable."

-"Je ne m'amusais pas avec lui." répliqua t-elle, froissée.

-"Tu étais plus proche de lui que d'habitude."

Un léger sourire empli de malice étira les lèvres de la rousse.

-"Tu es jaloux et en plus tu te fais de sérieux films, c'est ridicule."

-"Pourquoi tu t'es confié à lui alors ? Tu aurais pu le dire à tout le monde."

-"Je ne lui ai rien confié, ni à lui ni à personne. Robin l'a facilement deviné et apparemment elle t'en a fait part. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ?"

Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait. Robin lui avait raconté des conneries, elle avait insidieusement placé le doute en lui. En gros elle s'était foutu de sa gueule en le manipulant par le bout du nez. Là, il se sentait franchement ridicule pour ne pas dire con.

Putain, il s'était complétement monté la tête ! Après réflexion, c'est vrai que l'attitude du cuisinier avait été exactement la même que tous les autres jours. C'est simplement l'attitude de Nami qui était différente aujourd'hui, ce qui était compréhensible. Si elle n'avait pas frappé Zoro, elle en avait fait de même avec Sanji. C'était tout.

Nami se colla à lui et ria dans son cou.

-"Tu n'es qu'un idiot." lui chuchota t-elle.

-"Mais je t'aime."

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec une infinie douceur, et les bras de la navigatrice entouraient déjà les robustes épaules du bretteur.

Le sentiment libérateur qu'il éprouvait était intense tout comme la chaleur qui s'empara de lui en la sentant blottie contre son corps. Il sentit son parfum : sucré, fruité, quelque chose d'alléchant qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Ses longs cheveux roux lui chatouillaient le bout du nez, il y plongea une main pour constater sans réelle surprise qu'ils étaient soyeux. Il se recula un peu pour s'emparer des lèvres qu'elle lui offrait, ils fermèrent simultanément les yeux et la connexion de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre se fit avec ardeur, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se quittent pour se retrouver, encore et encore. Le sang se propulsait rapidement dans les veines de l'un tout comme l'autre, leurs corps se chauffaient de plus en plus.

Il la déporta sur le côté, ferma au passage la porte puis la plaqua contre le mur. Celle-ci frissonna au contact de la paroi froide dans son dos, et lui lança, de ses grands yeux chocolats, un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il lui répondit par un sourire espiègle. Ses joues s'enflammèrent puis elle entendit son propre rire nerveux se répercuter dans la pièce. Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille puis passa sa langue pour s'attarder un peu sur cette zone sensible. Il écrasa ensuite son torse contre sa poitrine pour être encore plus près d'elle. La respiration de la rousse fut alors plus bruyante, plus saccadée.

Il lui susurra un je t'aime qui la fit trembler. Elle se sentait fondre sous les baisers brulants qu'il laissait au coin de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur ses clavicules. Les choses allaient peut-être un peu trop vite mais elle avait de la peine à réfléchir, ses sens commençaient déjà à s'embrouiller et sincèrement cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Elle prit l'initiative de le débarrasser de son maillot en l'arrachant presque. Une odeur de transpiration s'émana aussitôt de lui, ce qui ne l'écœura pas, c'était une odeur virile, une odeur de force et de muscles. Elle se sentait rassurée dans ses bras, en sécurité, protégée. Ses mains se baladèrent lascivement sur la peau fraichement mise à découvert, palpant la dureté de ses pectoraux puis de ses abdominaux, retraçant sa cicatrice pour ensuite venir derrière sa nuque.

Quant à lui, il tira sur la ficelle de son haut de bikini et celui-ci rejoignit immédiatement le sol. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant d'admirer sa poitrine avec des yeux gourmand pour ensuite sucer l'un de ses seins et le titillait du bout de la langue, il réserva le même traitement au second. Elle se tortilla contre le mur et poussa de faibles gémissement qui l'incitèrent à poursuivre tout en lui caressant la cuisse d'une main. Il aimait l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses et il sentait une chaleur ardente s'insinuait dans son bas-ventre.

Elle jugea que son jean était maintenant de trop. Elle le déboutonna et en un déhanchement habile le vêtement glissa lentement le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds à l'aide desquels elle s'en débarrassa sur le côté, puis réitéra l'opération pour son sous-vêtement. A son tour elle lui déposa une série de baisers dans le cou et lui mordit la jugulaire pendant qu'il enlevait son pantalon, l'envie se faisant de plus en plus pressante pour les deux.

Ils étaient complétement nus. Elle s'agrippa plus fort à sa nuque et le bretteur soutint les jambes de la rousse plus haut pour qu'elle se cramponne autour de son bassin, et afin qu'il puisse la pénétrer. Ce qu'il fit d'abord doucement puis plus brusquement. Le dos de la rousse cognait contre le mur à chaque coup mais cette douleur était si faible comparée à l'intense plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Des cris commencèrent à s'échapper de sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle planta ses ongles dans le cou de son amant comme si elle empoignait des draps, il grogna. Elle se cambra, il lui empoigna les hanches pour avoir plus de stabilité malgré ses mouvements frénétiques. Ses seins bougeaient en rythme contre son torse, leurs pointes l'effleuraient par intervalles réguliers et leur douceur lui arracha des frissons électriques. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les tempes de l'épéiste, ils fermaient les yeux de façon discontinue et sa respiration était complétement désordonnée mais il éprouvait un bien fou à laisser son côté bestial voire primitif s'exprimer en elle. Ses râles soulageaient le feu intérieur qui le broyait. Il la pénétra plus violemment, elle haletât profondément, une secousse traversa son corps et ses orteils se crispèrent. Elle le griffa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci sur les omoplates, repliant ses mains comme des serres pour marquer sa peau salée de multiples petites griffes, si bien qu'il en saignait.

Elle murmura son nom comme il murmura le sien, de façon peut-être incomplète et inaudible mais ils s'en foutaient complétement. Ils se comprenaient au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout, de par le nouveau lien qui se créait entre eux, de par cette énergie brulante qui les reliait, l'intensité de chaque sensation, de chaque son.

Il l'aimait, purement, simplement. La prendre, la posséder, la faire sienne en était l'apothéose. Et elle, elle se sentait complète grâce à lui, elle se sentait aimée autant qu'elle en avait besoin, autant qu'elle le voulait.

Il leva ensuite la jambe de la navigatrice en l'empoignant sous le genou pour s'enfoncer davantage en elle. Elle poussa une foule de petits cris voluptueux qui déclenchèrent immédiatement la jouissance du bretteur qui se déversa en elle suivie de longs soupirs.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles l'un contre l'autre, se remettant de cet effort mutuel. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et elle l'enlaça pour profiter de ces dernières secondes durant lesquelles elle avait l'impression d'être hors du temps. Oubliant que le passé, le présent et le futur existaient.

* * *

><p>Elle réfléchissait dans son lit comme elle réfléchissait à chaque fois avant de s'endormir. Elle ne savait pas si les autres étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Zoro. A vrai dire elle s'en moquait, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il fallait peu de temps à Robin pour discerner ce genre de chose. Elle revoyait le moment où ils s'étaient quitter, tous les deux atteints par une espèce d'euphorie à l'idée de le refaire une prochaine fois. Ils étaient en quelque sorte en couple maintenant. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Pas de regrets, de remords ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur la conscience. Un bien-être inédit se diffusait dans chacun de ses membres et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait si heureuse lors du jour anniversaire de la mort de Belmer.<p>

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, tout était calme. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle n'avait pas envie de repenser au passé.

Elle tira un peu la couverture vers elle et se tourna, enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller moelleux.

Une nouvelle opportunité s'offrait à elle : celle de penser au futur, de ce qui l'attendait avec son bretteur. Elle n'était pas envahie par ce sentiment de nostalgie comme elle aurait pu l'être autrefois. Pas de manque ni de tristesse.

Elle sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil et ses dernières pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le nouvel objet de son attention, de ses désirs, de son amour : Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette fic, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Avis positif ou négatif peu importe, tant que c'est sincère ça m'aidera à progresser.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.**


End file.
